Neonatal reflexes (suck, rooting, palmar grasp, plantar grasp, Moro, etc.) are usually tested as signs of neurological and general well-being. A study has long been planned as to whether genetic variables may be sometimes responsible for absence of specific reflexes. A data file under construction which contains genetic and background information will be enlarged to include data on neonatal reflexes so that the investigation can finally be carried out.